


October 31: Free Day #11

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Free day, Kinktober 2019, but these are good emotions, nick amaro is a goddamn mess of emotions, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick and Olivia have a night together after he moves to California.





	October 31: Free Day #11

He stares at her as she lays on the bed and wonders how he got this lucky. They've only got the bedside lamp on, and it washes over Liv, the warmth of the light making her skin glow. Nick ducks his head and kisses just below her navel, then slides lower, pressing her legs apart gently as he nuzzles her pubic hair. 

"Tickles," Liv murmurs as she wiggles from his touch. 

Nick nuzzles again to make her laugh. It's quiet and soft, and he hums happily as he drags his mouth over her cunt and licks lightly to get his first taste of her. 

He doesn't remember when he first started wanting her. At first, she was a good partner and a good friend, and then things had shifted, and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and the funniest person he knew, and she carried herself with unquestionable authority and radiated intelligence like it was easy. 

But as she was shining brighter to him, he was dulling to himself, anger and bad decisions piling up on him one after another until he was certain she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, let alone try anything romantic.

And then he'd unfucked himself somewhat and there was a chance to go to California, to start again and leave some of his bad decisions behind. So, he did. And it was what needed to happen on every level.

But he'd never stopped thinking about her. Wanting her. Wondering if there was a chance.

He breathes against her folds and spreads her open with his thumbs, kissing her clit lightly before slowly fucking her with his tounge. She's wet already, and he feels powerful. They've been flirting all night since they met for dinner while he's in the city for a conference. They've been kissing for the last half-hour, learning the shapes of each other's mouths, how to kiss to make each other moan. And now he can taste how affected she is by him. How wet and excited she is to be in bed with him.

It's a goddamn rush, and Nick grips his dick in his hand, wanting desperately to fuck her but knowing he also wants to do this: eat her out until she comes on his face, keep tasting her, memorize the softness of her cunt and the way she shivers the tiniest bit when he grazes his mouth against her clit. She hooks one leg over his shoulder, pressing against his mouth to find the angle she wants, and that decides it. He's not moving from this spot until she's ready to push him off, and he'll jerk himself off and try for a second round later.

Liv gasps and moans and slips a hand into his hair. She doesn't tug or push, just holds him gently as she finds a rhythm against his face. "Oh, Nick," she says, and then she moans louder than before. He licks up to her clit and rolls it with his tongue until it's fully unhooded and hardened against his mouth.

"Nick," she says again. "Fuck. Use your fingers, Nick."

He rubs his thumb up and down her slit, then slides a finger into her. He thrusts carefully, getting a sense of how she likes it. 

"Another," she says. "Give me another."

He slides a second finger in, and he groans loudly when she clenches around him. "Liv. Shit. Liv, I want to fuck you, but I don't want to move. This is the most beautiful goddamn thing I've seen in my life."

Liv laughs. It's perfect and filthy. She rocks back and forth on Nick's fingers and murmurs encouragement when he resumes licking her clit. 

"Oh, Nick," she says. "Nick. God, keep going. Fuck."

He keeps going, using broad, flat swipes of his tongue to tease her clit and lips as he presses deeper with his fingers and jerks himself off. He's breathless but has to fight himself to pull away and breathe. He wants to stay buried between her thighs, finger fucking her until she begs him for more, able to give her everything without needing to pause for air. 

"Nick. Fuck. Your tongue, just the tip of your tongue."

He presses it to her clit, increasing the pressure as she jerks hard and clenches on his fingers again. She lets out a short yell. Her thigh clenches on his shoulder, and then she comes with a full-body quake that proves to be his undoing. He comes in his own hand, moaning his release against her clit.

They lie in silence after, Nick slowly removing his fingers from her and sucking them into his mouth. He kisses softly at her inner thigh, licks some of her wetness clean. He wipes his other hand on the hotel bedspread, not caring if his come leaves a stain. 

"God, that was amazing," Liv says, out of breath. She holds out a hand, opening and closing it a few times to invite him up.

He gets on his elbows, then onto his hands and knees, and he kisses below her navel, then up her sternum, pausing to lightly suck on her nipples before looking into her eyes and taking in the sheen of sweat on her face, the bright light in her eyes. Her hair's a mess on the pillow, and she's grasping his biceps, straining up for a kiss he's more than happy to give. 

He dips down and gives her that kiss, then another. Then a third one. He doesn't know if he'll get to do it after tonight, and he's okay if they don't. Liv's already given him plenty, and it's still early. Whatever else happens, he knows what it's like to make love to her, and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite so mean that I'm gonna leave the Liv/Nick people hanging with just that drabble. So here. Have some sex.


End file.
